Bitten Edward
by Elephantian
Summary: Sister story to Prototypical Nonconformist's 'Bitten'. Told in Edward's point of view. “I...I'm bleeding.” I stutter. “Yes, you're bleeding. It tends to happen to people when their skin is broken.” She snaps. But vampires aren't supposed to bleed!
1. My Jacket

**Okay, there are a few things to be said before we start this story off. First, I do not own any of the books in the Twilight series. Secondly, this is a sister story to Bitten, by Prototypical Nonconformist. Her story is also titled 'Bitten' and is in Bethany's point of view. I highly recommend you read hers first. Thirdly, I will post chapters at PN does, so if she updates, that means I will be soon. This story is in Edward's point of view. I hope you enjoy this!**

I play with the tag on the scruff of my jacket. There really is no point to me wearing it, since I can't really feel the cold, but I figure it would keep people from wondering. I look down at Bella who is resting her head on my chest, catching a few extra minutes of sleep before Alice gets us to school. I can see Alice looking at us from the front seat, her eyes full of amusement. They're all so happy that I found Bella. Of course, I'm not really one to complain…

I glance at the clock when Alice pulls into the parking lot. We have a few minutes to spare, so I decide to let Bella sleep. She looks like an angel when she's sleeping, and I also can make sure she's not about to walk into a death trap when she's unconscious. Alice gives a little wave and a smile before she gathers her books from the front seat and walks off into the pouring rain.

I watch as a figure with curly blonde hair rushes towards the math building. From the looks of it, it's probably that Bethany girl who I sit next to in math. I've never much cared for her, but her thoughts are quite interesting, especially in the middle of a boring math lesson. I notice she has no jacket and I roll my eyes at her stupidity.

Gently, I wake Bella. She slowly awakens and rubs the sleep away. I notice the black rings under her eyes and the paleness of her skin. She almost looks like me, I observe with quite a bit of amusement, but she's probably getting sick.

"Bella," I coo, stroking her hair, "Do you feel okay? You look a little sick to me."

Bella nods lazily and yawns. "I'm fine," She mutters.

She kisses me lightly on the cheek and rushes through the rain to her class. I watch her for a moment, making sure she doesn't collapse on the way, which is perfectly plausible for Bella. When she enters the right building, I collect my own supplies and make my way to the math room. Math is the only class where the lessons have been set in stone for the past hundred years, so I already know all of the criteria, which results in a very boring hour.

I notice that Bethany and her friend, Madeline I think, are swarming around my desk. They both look up when I enter and then Madeline leaves, but not without a disappointed look from Bethany. I quickly sit down at my desk, slip my jacket onto the back of the chair, and brace myself for another boring math lesson.

Noticing that she's not her usual, peppy self, I say, "Hello, Bethany,"

I've said the same thing to her every day for the past few months, but this time, she simply ignores me. Is this the same girl who has basically shoved 'good mornings' down my throat for the past few months?

Not even five minutes into the class I notice as Bethany pulls out a sketchbook and absorbs herself in that, rather than math. Smart girl. I also notice that she's shivering quite violently. Now she's a stupid girl, forgetting her jacket like that. Was she so suicidal that she wanted to kill herself via pneumonia?

I discreetly tug my jacket off the back of my chair so the senile teacher doesn't notice and offer it to Bethany. "You're going to get hypothermia."

"I'm fine," She insists strongly, and I see her trying to suppress a spasm of shivers.

Why did girls never admit they were sick? What was it, some kind of unspeakable crime to be ill?

She looks up momentarily and I notice her lips are just a little darker than her eyes. "Your lips are turning blue," I say, forcing the jacket into her hands. If she's going to die, it's not going to be on my watch.

Mumbling incoherently, she takes the jacket and puts it on.

Smart girl.

_If he wasn't so damn attractive, I would honestly _hate _Edward Cullen._ Bethany's thoughts never fail to entertain me.

I try to laugh quietly, but I think she hears me anyway.

"What? What's so funny?" She asks, confirming my suspicions.

"Nothing." I reply quickly, forcing myself to stop laughing. However, I continue to probe her current thoughts. Hey, this is, after all, math class.

I can tell she's thinking about Bella and me, and then I hear her think, _I will never be as wonderful as Bella because Bella is perfect._

"Hardly," I mumble to myself. Bella? Perfect? Of course not! That's why I love her so much. It's her imperfections that make her so cute.

I decide I've invaded Bethany's mind enough for now, so I decide to visit someone else's mind. I concentrate on the thoughts of Mr. K, the teacher. Images of Mr. K punching that one obnoxious kid who sits in the front smack in the jaw come to my mind. I think his name is Nick something-or-another. I also think he's Greek. I try to keep my laughter to myself, so as to not have to explain what is so funny again.

I almost drift to find Bella's mind, but then stop, remembering I can't read Bella's. Instead, I focus on that Nick kid.

_Boobs._

I notice the drool running down his chin and shudder. Disgusting.

Repulsed, I switch over to another obnoxious loudmouth- one Victor.

_I cannot believe the nightmare I had last night. We were dirt poor! Not like now, with all my money. Money, money, money, I love money. I wish I could marry money. I wonder what the kids would look like… Ew, do I even want kids? They're so gross. Am I even capable of having kids? Maybe I'm gay. Hey, you know who would have pretty kids? That Edward guy. He could marry the ugliest girl in the world and still have beautiful kids. Boy is he dreamy. If I could get my hands on a piece of him…_

An even larger spasm of shivers shoot through my body. I did NOT need to hear that. At all. It feels like I need to scrub my brain.

Scared of what else I'm going to find in this class of masculine perverts, I actually decide to pay attention to math for the first, and hopefully last, time.

However, not even halfway through the class, I get bored again. So, cautiously, I go back to Bethany, who's still drawing. Soothing swirls of color shoot through my brain. I lick my lips as pieces of candy go dancing by. What the hell is she DRAWING? I glance over to answer my question and see a picture of a girl with candy colored hair.

Through the rest of class, I keep reading Bethany's thoughts. When the bell rings, I'm wishing I was human again so I could have some candy. I'm hungry, what can I say?

I go to leave, but Bethany catches me and extends my jacket towards me.

"Oh, you can keep it," I reassure. It's not like I need the damn thing anyway.

"But then _you're_ going to get hypothermia." She insists.

"Don't worry, I won't. I promise." It's kind of hard for a vampire to get sick.

A look that almost says _Well-okay-if-you-say-so-but-I'm-still-not-too-happy-about-this-and-you-better-not-die-because-I-have-your-jacket_ comes to her face and I can't help but think she's cute.

I exit the room several moments after her, and make my way to my next class, frowning. Bethany is cute, I can't deny that, but what about Bella? My Bella? The Bella who I'd do anything for. For the second time that day, it feels like my brain needs scrubbing. No, bleaching this time. To whitewash my slight attraction to Bethany away.

With a deep breath, I decide to skip social studies. I also decide not to go find Bella. I needed some time to think. Maybe I could find a brain scrubber somewhere. Or maybe I could just drink a bottle of bleach. I am quite partial to both as of now.

The rain has lightened to a drizzle, and I take a seat at a damp, molding picnic table. I search around minds for a while, trying to find an interesting thought to keep me occupied.

Surprisingly enough, Mike's is the choice of the hour. My stomach flip-flops when I realize what he's thinking.

_Who's jacket is this? Edward Cullen's…? Oh god, not again. First Bella, and now Bethany. She did say he offered it to her, and she didn't ask. Maybe I'm just overreacting. Well, I'll let it go for now. But if I see them together once again…_

His thought trails, and I cut off. This is all my fault. Everyone knows how well Bethany and Mike go together, and I might have just screwed everything up. I hear footsteps squish nearby in the wet ground and I look up. Mike is coming this way. I recompose myself and stare at him.

_There's the bastard right now! _I hear him think, and I snarl quietly.

"Cullen." He acknowledges.

"Newton."

"Did you give your jacket to my girlfriend this morning?" He asks.

"Yes," I answer.

"Don't you need it?"

I glare at him. "I was trying to help her out. What, do you want Bethany to freeze to death?"

Mike glares right back. "Well, no…"

"Then I was doing you a favor."

"Just don't let it happen again." Mike sneers, walking off.

I chuckle. Ha, stupid Mike. I really cannot understand what Bethany sees in him. But if she sees something, than I guess that's alright. As long as there's _something_.

I raise my head to the sky and let the raindrops fall down my skin. I hear a little voice sing _raindrops keep falling on my head_ and I hum along. The bell rings, and I see Bella running towards me. Her smile is contagious, and I smile back, forgetting all of my problems for the time being.


	2. Blood Sugar

**Again, sister story to Prototypical Nonconformist's story, Bitten. Enjoy!**

Alice and I sit in silence on the way to school. Bella is home sick, and I miss her. School passes by quickly enough and soon it's the last period of the day- science. The only class, other than math, that Bethany and I have together. I take my usual seat in the back of the classroom and listen to the overly spastic substitute explain the lab, talking a mile a minute. I can barely catch the directions and am completely sure I got my lab partner wrong. I double check to find the mistake, but there is none. Bethany makes her way over to where I'm sitting and we begin our lab.

As she looks extremely pale, I start the lab and she watches dumbly. "You know what we're doing?" She whispers, trembling.

"Yeah," I reply, "Are you okay?"

I watch as she struggles to answer before she falls forward onto the table. In one quick movement, I've caught her before any harm can come to her.

"Um, I think she passed out," I stumble to the sub, who's rushed over demanding to know what happened, "I'm going to take her to the clinic."

The sub nods and I pick Bethany up and proceed towards the school nurse.

"I'm still conscious…" She mutters.

I laugh. "Barely," I smile down at her and she begins to shake, "Are you cold?"

"Are _you_ cold?" She asks in response.

I laugh again and notice we're at the clinic. I manage to open the door even with Bethany in my arms and take her inside.

"Is she ok?" A random student asks.

"What happened?" The nurse questions, running out.

"She's so pale!" The secretary notes.

The nurse beckons for me to place Bethany on the plastic covered table, and I do so gently. I watch pitifully as she violently shakes.

"When was the last time you ate?" The nurse questions, putting her fingers at Bethany's throat to take her pulse.

"Six…" the patient answers, "Yesterday evening."

I roll my eyes. Stupid girl, not eating for so long like that. I can't help but feel worried that Bethany may be a blooming/struggling/trying to quit anorexic.

"Well there's your problem," The nurse says, retrieving a box of tagalongs from a drawer and offering them to Bethany.

_If I eat the tagalongs, I'll get fat. If I don't eat the tagalongs, I'll die. What a dilemma!_ I hear Bethany think.

Taking the cookies from the woman, I place one right in front of Bethany's face. "Eat it," I command, "Or I'll make you."

Instantly, the box is half gone.

After three glasses of water and the entire box of tagalongs, Bethany is sitting upright happily. "I can sit up without losing my vision now!" She sings cheerily, swinging her legs.

I laugh and offer her another glass of water, which she takes. We sit in the clinic for a bit longer before she says, "We should be getting back."

She jumps off the bench, and her weight soon falls to me for support.

"Take it easy!" The nurse commands, "You've only been fully functional for five minutes."

I wrap my arms around her, just incase she faints again.

"Nah, I'm ok," She insists, moving my hands away.

I shrug and lead her out of the office. We begin walking and I can't help but frown slightly at her wish for me to not treat her so well. She jumps when a gust of wind rattles a window nearby.

"You're easily frightened," I note seriously. This means if I told her I was a vampire, I could scare her away.

"I am not!" She whines playfully, "I was just surprised! That's all!"

I chuckle when she crosses her arms over her chest and glares, all the while trying to cover a smile. My laughing stops when I hear footsteps, accompanied by the thoughts of Mike.

_I wonder where Bethany is. She wasn't in science when I got there. She'd better not be with Edward Cullen, or it's over between us._

"Come here," I hiss, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards an empty, dark room.

"…the fuck? What the hell do you think you're do-?"

I cut her off by clamping my hand over her mouth. If Mike finds us…

Mike's passed, and I know Bethany is uncomfortable, but I just want to make sure he still isn't around.

She tries to push me away, but I hold to her tighter. Mike is coming back again. I try to use my eyes in a pleading manner to keep her quiet, but she continues to tremble with anger. Suddenly, a sharp pain shoots through my finger and I pull back. She bit me, and soon, blood begins to come to the surface.


	3. Flipped

**You know the works.**

I stare at my hand, dazed, as the red liquid forms on my pale skin. Never have I ever bled before. At least not as a vampire.

"I…I'm bleeding." I stutter.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I just wanted you off of me!" Bethany says, but the words don't register. I look up at her blankly, wondering how she isn't fazed that a VAMPIRE is BLEEDING. Oh, right, she doesn't know.

"I'm bleeding…" I repeat, still staring at her blankly.

"We have to clean it or it'll get infected." She whispers, taking my injured hand and proceeding to clean it with a tissue and hand sanitizer. As soon as the liquid touches my cut, I hiss and try to jerk my hand back, but Bethany holds it firmly. It hurts so damn much!

"S-hhhh." She coos, gently dabbing at the bite she gave me.

"I'm bleeding." I say again after a pause. Maybe this time she'll understand the severity.

Instead, she gets a little upset. "Yes, you're bleeding. That tends to happen to people when their skin is broken." She snaps.

_So what if he's bleeding? It happens to everyone. Just because you're Edward Cullen doesn't mean you don't have blood!_

I inwardly laugh at her thought. If only she knew… I shake my head and look down at the disgustingly orange carpet. "I'm sorry," I mumble, "I'm just not all that fond of…blood."

Hey, it's not a complete lie. I've never been terribly keen on seeing human blood, being a vampire and all. I don't want to lose control.

She dumps the bloody tissues into the garbage and I stare down at them, wondering what my own blood would taste like.

"Lies," She hisses, noticing where my glance is focused.

I look down at her and she stares right back. I can tell she's looking for an answer.

"Bethany," I say, "If you don't believe that, you would never believe the truth."

She laughs. "What? Are you actually…An animated corpse or something?"

I chuckle. For a blonde, she's not all that stupid. "You're close."

"Zombie?" She guesses.

"Sort of," I say, smiling, "But I think for myself."

She thinks for a second. "Vampire?"

The smirk vanishes from my face. She's guessed it. "You're not scared?"

"The hell I'm not!" She laughs, "But tell me, how long have you been mentally ill?"

My hopes, having been recently lifted by her cool demeanor, drop. She doesn't believe me? Well, I know how to make her see the light. I open my mouth to reveal two, sharp fangs.

She gasps and stumbles backwards, and I stalk towards her, smirking. I imagine myself hunting, so as to make my eyes fill with lust and thirst. I can feel the fear in the room.

"Ok, I believe you know," She pants, sitting down on a desk to catch her breath.

I realize that having just come from the clinic with low blood sugar, making her scared probably wasn't the best idea, so I go towards her to help. I can hear her mind damning the tagalongs.

"Please, stay back a little." She begs.

I suddenly feel very dirty, and I scowl at myself. How could I have been so stupid?

She looks at me apologetically and says, "Understand, I'm not scared of _you_. I just didn't believe ghouls or ghosts or…or…vampires. You just flipped my world upside down and I don't know what to believe anymore."

I look at her, trying my hardest to believe her. She just looks so damn scared…

_I _should_ hate Edward Cullen. I should, but I don't._ It makes me feel much better.


	4. Love and Fear

**Alright everyone, here's the next chapter. Remember, this is a _SISTER STORY_ to Prototypical Nonconformist's 'Bitten.' So if you have any questions, talk to her. And don't forget to read her story!**

For the next few days, Bethany avoids me at all costs and I'm left lonely. Not only is Bella sick, but I'm avoiding the rest of my family as well. I can feel myself changing somehow, and I don't want to worry them.

So I'm left to ponder the strange feeling inside of me and probe the minds of my unsuspecting classmates. Mostly Bethany, of course, to see if she was telling the truth about her being scared of me. All I learn is that Mike got her a necklace for their one month anniversary. That, and she's stopped thinking about me.

I sigh and sit down at the back of the science room, bracing myself for another boring lesson. I watch Bethany out of the corner of my eye as she enters the classroom and sits in her normal seat.

A new substitute is here today. "It says Bethany and Edward didn't finish the experiment. Who are Bethany and Edward?"

We both stand up, and Bethany mumbles, "Yeah, that's us."

As we resume our lab, I check into her thoughts, noting that she's having a hard time keeping it together around me. We mumble off a few measurements to each other before I can't stand her pain any longer.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

Her thoughts enter my brain, and they're wavering with tears of the mind. She's not frightened of me, oh no, she's _terrified_. Or so says she.

"You're easily frightened," I muse, looking at her.

_It's like he just read my thoughts. Wait…can't vampires read minds?_

"Well," I reply, "Not all of them. But I can." I keep my eyes on the beaker of water I'm measuring.

_You hear _everything_ I think?_ She asks mentally.

I nod and whisper, "Only when I'm listening."

I notice her hands are shaking. _And how often is that?_

"Eh, it depends on the day," I answer, "I listen to you mostly when you're drawing or daydreaming. You have the most interesting way of looking at the world."

She holds her head in her hands and mumbles profanities.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's not like you don't vocalize your thoughts anyway." I say, chuckling.

The thought _'If looks could kill, Edward Cullen would be a pile of ash at my feet' _comes to mind, and I can't help but smirk at that.

"How far away do I have to be before you're not able to read my thoughts anymore?" she hisses.

"About four miles. Give or take."

I can sense her discomfort and I can tell she's swearing in her mind.

For the rest of class, Bethany stays silent, and her brain provides little more thoughts other than '_I'm not thinking_' and _'I could go to the bathroom for privacy. Wait…that wouldn't work_'. When the bell rings she dashes out of there, leaving me alone to clean. I suppose I deserve it, anyway.

I'm just finishing up when a grumble rips through my stomach, making me groan in pain. I double over, clutching at the spot. However, as quickly as it had come on, it stopped, leaving me confused. I quickly stash the remaining lab items and rush out of the classroom, confused.

I get in my car and start driving with no destination in mind. I'm simply driving to sort things out. The wound I so carelessly threw a bandage on is now throbbing, thus making it difficult to drive. After quite a while, another rumble consumes my stomach, and I'm forced to pull over. My glance flickers over to the review mirror, and I notice my green eyes are full of pain. Wait, _green_ eyes? I haven't had green eyes since…

I clench my eyes shut, and try to think things threw. After much reasoning, I can only come up with one conclusion: I'm turning into a human.


	5. Blah Blah Blah

**You know the works. Check out the original story! (Bitten by Prototypical Nonconformist).**

It makes sense, I figure, me turning. When a vampire bites a human, the human turns into a vampire. I didn't recall a human ever biting a vampire, so this made sense. It explains the humanized eyes and the pains in my stomach, which I was beginning to assume came from hunger.

There were three main options at this point:

1) Go to Bella.

This did not work because then I would have to tell Bella about Bethany and telling her I was a vampire. I haven't done anything wrong, but I'd prefer not to have to talk about it. That, and I'm not terribly sure my new immune system would hold up so well against sickness.

2) Go to Carlisle.

This wouldn't work because of the same reasons as going to Bella: I'd have to talk.

3) Go to Bethany.

This made the most sense. She bit me, so she already knows what happened. All I have to do is tell her I'm turning into a human.

Revving up my car, I step on the gas and head over the Bethany's house. It's already late by the time I get there, so I throw little pebbles at her window and ignore the nightmare she's having about me.

I see her lean out of the window and stutter, "E-E-Edward?"

"Help me!" I call to her, "Please."

"Help you w-what?" She asks, glaring at me.

"I don't know how to be human!" I cry, holding up my bandaged hand. I shiver as a strong gale of wind sweeps by. How could mortals stand this?

She signs and finally says, "Wait a second, I'm coming down!"

I approach the door and soon enough, Bethany opens the door.

"Its cold, come in." She huffs, handing me the jacket I lent her not too long ago. I gratefully pull it on and enter her house.

I sit down at the table, hugging the jacket to my body for extra warmth and watch her pull two cups out of a cabinet and put something on the stove.

"Do you want some hot coco?" She asks to be polite, for I know she's aware that vampires only drink blood.

I nod.

"Don't vampires only drink blood?" She asks, puzzled. _Wait…green eyes?_ Ah, smart girl, she's catching on. "W-Weren't your eyes brown before?"

"Yes, they do. And yes, they were." I answer. I then notice she cannot seem to find the mugs for the cocoa. "You put them there when you were staring at me." I mutter. Why does she always stare like that?

She hands me a cup and I hold it between my hands, letting the hot liquid warm my frozen hands. I'm quite hesitant to drink it, not sure how my body will react to it.

"You saw me make it," She pauses to take a sip of her own, "I didn't poison it."

I look up at her before reluctantly taking a sip. Holding the liquid in my mouth, I swish it around for a bit, deciding whether or not it's worth drinking. When I deem it well enough, I swallow it. A foreign sensation blasts through my mouth and I gulp up the rest of the cocoa quickly.

"Would you like some more?" She asks. _I've never seen someone drink hot cocoa that fast in my life._

I shake my head. "Was that too fast?" I ask apologetically, "I'm sorry, I'm new at this."

She takes a sip of her coco and raises an inquiring eyebrow at me.

"New at this...?" She asks, her voice trailing off.

I hand my head so she can't see my human eyes. "Yeah...uh...Bethany, when you bit me, I...I..."

"You what?" She asks, her voice barely a whisper.

I raise my head to look at her. "I think when you bit me; you turned me into a human."

Bethany looks at me for a moment before collecting our dirty mugs and putting them in the sink.

"Why didn't you go to Bella?" She yawns.

"She's sick. I'm not sure my newly formed immune system could fight anything off." I look at me for a second, "Could I stay with you? At least until I can learn how to do… well, human things?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" She mutters, "You can stay in my room."

I follow a very tired looking Bethany up the stairs.

"You don't mind sharing a bed, do you? It's pretty big."

"Well, I guess its ok with me, but are you sure _you _don't mind?"

She looks at me for a moment before saying, "You know the rules," _Once again, it's a damn good thing its Friday_, "And you don't snore, right?"

I nod and she throws me a pair of pants.

"Then _go to sleep_." She strips off her sweatshirt and climbs into bed, pulling the quilt up to her chin, "Bathroom's the third door on the left. Be careful, my moms a light sleeper and the floor creaks"

I sit down on the other edge of her bed, and she scoots over. Another tremor of coldness shoots through me and she offers me a shirt. I can't help but stare at her in her short shorts and cami, and I can tell she's taking a mental picture. "Oh, sorry."

"You can still read my mind." It's more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I guess I can."

"Stay out of my head," She mutters before falling asleep.

Bethany is out like a light bulb, but the whole idea of sleep is foreign to me. I try laying like she does, but I can't get used to it. I sit back up and look around the room, but I can't see a thing in the darkness, which is odd, because I usually can see in the dark. Something thumps in my chest, and I realize my heart is beating again. Realization hits, and I suddenly comprehend that I'm no longer a vampire. I'm turning into a human. The thought makes me sick to my stomach, and I begin to sweat, which makes it even more difficult to sleep.

I notice Bethany turn around towards me. "Sup?" She croaks, placing a cool hand on me forehead.

The fact that I'm not the only one awake anymore calms me down, and the sweating decreases.

"Want me to stay with you until you're asleep?" She asks.

"Please." I say, moving a little closer to me.

She sits up, recreating the distance between us. She shakes her head and watches me carefully.

"Its not cheating if we don't kiss…right?" I ask, resting my head on her lap.

"Yeah, I guess…" She plays with my hair and smile up at her as rest overcomes me.


End file.
